


Не думай об ирландском медведе

by Panda_Pooh



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Sex Toys, weed and dildo for very good evening
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_Pooh/pseuds/Panda_Pooh
Summary: Где-то между страйками, у Рэя появилось время что бы выдохнуть, покурить и расслабиться.
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Kudos: 35





	Не думай об ирландском медведе

**Author's Note:**

> Маленькое бездуховное пвп, скрасить тяжесть дней. Тренера как бы нет, но он есть.

— Мне надо, что бы ты сделал ещё кое-что — произносит Рэй.  
По лицу Тренера видно, что он обо всём этом думает. Но долг его парней не подрезанный кошелёк. Они договариваются на три страйка. Два из них уже выбиты. Остается один.  
Когда за Тренером закрывается дверь. Рэй выдыхает. День ещё только перевалил за середину, а мозг уже гудит. Рэй отзванивается Микки и сообщает, что проблема с Дэйвом решена.  
Он поднимается в спальню. Плотные шторы надёжно защищают от солнца, только лишь тонкая полоска света пробивается, расчерчивая комнату яркой линией.  
Рэй подходит к окну, собираясь распахнуть шторы и замирает. Сегодня уже никаких серьёзных дел не предвидится, стоит воспользоваться небольшой передышкой.  
Рэй забивает косяк, заворачивает его аккуратно, будто складывает оригами, один неверный загиб и начинай сначала. Первая затяжка горчит на языке, согревает горло. Рэй держит дым, затем выдыхает его, откидывая голову и закрывая глаза. Он ведёт рукой свободной от самокрутки по столешнице, собирает все неровности, спускается к ящикам.  
Казалось бы, странное решение хранить смазку и дилдо в письменном столе, а не в прикроватной тумбочке, но только не когда проводишь за работой времени больше, чем в постели, даже в собственной спальне.  
Рэй делает ещё одну затяжку и не торопится вытаскивать искомое. Плотный дым тёплым облаком ласкает губы. Вырывается из рта, чтобы через секунду быть втянутым назад. Это похоже на биение сердца.Рэй докуривает косяк и тушит его в дико тяжёлой винтажной пепельнице. Антиквар убеждал его что это миска для специй, но в доме Рэя это будет тем, чем ему хочется, чтобы это было.  
Наконец, он достает смазку и дилдо и идёт к кровати. В мыслях спокойно, ему не надо думать о работе, за него это делает очень надёжный ирландец.  
Рэй снимает мягкий пуловер и джоггеры, стягивает бельё и ложится на кровать. Простыни не успели нагреться и прохладный хлопок ощущается потрясающе. Рэй ведёт по нему рукой, плавно перемещая руку на собственное тело, гладит живот, вызывая мурашки и коротко смеётся.  
Он сгибает ноги в коленях, собирая ногами сбитое к краю кровати одеяло. Сегодня он решил не заправлять кровать, когда на работе всё идёт не по плану, держать дом в идеальном порядке только раздражает ещё больше. Рэй гладит внутреннюю сторону бедер, скребет ногтями по тазовым косточкам, легко касается вставшего члена. Оборачивает вокруг него ладонь, двигает несколько раз, обнажая головку.  
Кажется Рэй забывает, что надо дышать. Он делает пару глубоких вдохов, облизывает губы, снова гладит живот и только потом тянется к смазке. Смазка слишком жидкая, всегда выливается лишнее, пачкая постельное бельё, но Рэй забывает купить новую. Да и сегодня, прямо сейчас, в эту минуту, Рэю насрать, он льёт на руку, затем на член, позволяя ей стечь дальше, к анусу.  
Чистой рукой снова ведет по члену, вторую же заводит за спину, гладит сжатую дырку, растирает смазку. Рэй замирает и на пробу проталкивает палец. Тот скользит по смазке без сопротивления. Рэй сразу же добавляет второй и продолжает двигать рукой по члену. Он разводит пальцы, вытаскивает их полностью и снова погружает в себя до самых костяшек. Рэй добавляет третий палец, и убирает руку с истекающего смазкой члена. Слепо шарит по покрывалу в поисках дилдо.  
Рэю приходится снова остановится, сесть на постели, чтобы нанести смазку на дилдо, он распределяет её, оглаживая игрушку. Затем снова укладывается на кровать, сгибает ноги и подставляет головку дилдо к подготовленному анусу. Рэй вводит дилдо на вдохе и закрывает глаза. Голова как будто кружится, под закрытыми веками возникает лицо Тренера. В этот же момент Рэй проталкивает дилдо до самого конца, из горла рвётся хриплый стон.  
Рэй открывает глаза, дышит глубоко. Он не представляет других людей когда мастурбирует, в этом нет смысла, но стоит моргнуть и перед глазами снова Тренер. Рэй сдаётся воле своего подсознания и закрывает глаза. Тренер в мыслях Рэя смотрит внимательно и задумчиво. Рэй представляет как Тренер мог бы положить руку на его шею, большим пальцем погладив под линией челюсти, спуститься на ключицы и дальше. Погладить живот, обвести кончиками пальцев пупок и наконец-то обхватить член Рэя.  
Рэй проделывает всё это собственной рукой. Он кусает губы, двигает дилдо и до дрожи хочет почувствовать бедра Тренера между своих ног, притянуть ближе, прижаться теснее. Рэю хочется чувствовать его губы на своих, кусать их, но всё что он может это кусать собственные и двигать руками быстрее.  
Рука направляющая дилдо затекает, Рэй помогает себе бёдрами, представляя что помогает трахающему его Тренеру. Рэю не хватает тёплых рук на бёдрах, тяжелого дыхания на шее. Приходится напрячь воображение.  
Он вспоминает голос Тренера и чувствует как в груди расползается жар, он слышит как Тренер зовёт его по имени и только потом слышит свои собственный протяжный стон.  
Жар заполняет его всего, от груди до кончиков пальцев, накрывает с головой тёплой волной, тяжёлой вязкой лавой.  
Сперма заливает пальцы и живот. Ноги дрожат, Рэй пытается отдышаться. Он вытаскивает дилдо и переворачивается на бок. Ветер колышет многослойный тюль и тяжелые шторы. Кожи касается прохладный воздух, ворвавшийся из приоткрытого окна, хочется почувствовать тёплые объятия.  
«Новый сорт травы просто нечто» — думает Рэй.


End file.
